


Holding

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro has a thing for Murasakibara's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday himuro, I hope you get some chill

Atsushi's fingers are long and Tatsuya can't stop touching them. He likes it when they're lying together in bed in comfortable silence, content to just be in each other's presence, and he can take one of Atsushi's hands into both of his. Atsushi is yielding, happy to lie back and watch as he lets Tatsuya do as he pleases. His palms are rough, the way that Tatsuya's are, from basketball. Tatsuya lines their hands up together, smiling at how much bigger Atsushi's is. Tatsuya's fingers barely reach up to Atsushi's last knuckle, and he can feel his wrist pressed against the bottom of Atsushi's palm. 

"You're so small," Atsushi murmurs, a smile tugging at his lips.

Tatsuya laughs, bringing Atsushi's hand to his mouth and kissing it. "It's not _my_ fault you're so big."

"It's not my fault either," Atsushi grumbles lightly. Tatsuya kisses his fingers again in apology, before sucking on the tip of Atsushi's index.

"Muro-chin," Atsushi says lowly, and Tatsuya simply raises an eyebrow in reply, opening his mouth wider and sucking on both his index and middle finger. Atsushi's eyes narrow, his gaze fixed on Tatsuya's lips. He swallows hard, gently pushing his fingers further into Tatsuya's mouth.

With a surprised noise, Tatsuya opens his mouth again. Atsushi growls at the back of his throat and pulls his fingers out, leaving Tatsuya's fingers wet with spit. 

"You like my hands," Atsushi murmurs, chewing on his bottom lip with thought.

"I do," Tatsuya agrees easily. "In my mouth. On my body. Anywhere. I just really like your hands."

Atsushi hums and then, without any warning, he pulls Tatsuya into his lap, holding onto his hips. Tatsuya blinks, steadying himself with his hands on Atsushi's shoulders. He smiles, catching the way the corners of Atsushi's lips twitch upwards as well. They both enjoy it when Atsushi manhandles him like this, because he always makes it seem so easy. Tatsuya loves the fact that Atsushi can carry him like he weighs nothing and that he frequently _does_ , picking Tatsuya up and carrying him around on whim.

"I'm taking your shirt off," Atsushi says, his hands going to the hem of it. Tatsuya lifts his arms, helping Atsushi get it over his head and then throw it aside. Atsushi shifts on the bed so that Tatsuya can straddle him comfortable, leaning back against his legs. He splays his hands out across Tatsuya's abdomen. 

"That tickles," Tatsuya laughs, twitching under Atsushi's touch until it becomes firmer. Atsushi slides his hands up to Tatsuya's chest, thumbs stroking over skin as he goes. Tatsuya shuts his eyes with a content sigh. Because of Atsushi's large hand span, it feels like his hands are covering Tatsuya entirely. It makes Tatsuya feel small and delicate, even though they both know he's anything but.

"I like when you lean into my touch," Atsushi murmurs and Tatsuya opens his eyes, not even realising that he's doing so. "It's like you can't get enough of this."

"It's exactly like that," Tatsuya tells him. "Every time you start touching me, I just want more."

"That sounds very greedy." Atsushi slides his hands down Tatsuya's body again, to his navel this time, then even lower. "Oh, you're already hard."

"Don't act so surprised," Tatsuya chuckles, grinding back against Atsushi. "So are you."

"I can't help it, when you're squirming like this," Atsushi replies. "You have this pretty blush on your face too. I like it when you get all worked up. It happens a lot, you know, but it's cute every single time."

"I'm not cute," Tatsuya mutters, leaning in so he can kiss Atsushi. He rests his hands on Atsushi's shoulders, gently rocking his hips into the hand cupping his erection. They kiss hard, tongues sliding against each other and then Tatsuya pulls away, kissing his way along Atsushi's jaw and sucking on his earlobe.

"Muro-chin, if you keep doing that…" Atsushi mutters against his neck, tugging at the waistband of Tatsuya's pants.

Tatsuya lifts his hips, keeping one hand on Atsushi's shoulder as they kiss again, using the other to pull his pants down. Atsushi tugs Tatsuya's boxers down too, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly.

"Oh," Tatsuya gasps, fingers digging into Atsushi's shoulder. 

"You're cute," Atsushi says, right into Tatsuya's ear as he strokes harder. "Your face is going bright red."

"Shut up," Tatsuya gasps out. He presses his forehead to Atsushi's shoulder, panting softly, then reaches behind him, to Atsushi's clothed erection. "Mm, you're so hard. Don't want to leave you out."

"Like I said, I like watching you get all worked up." Atsushi presses a kiss into Tatsuya's hair. "You're always so pretty but I like you best when you're like this."

Tatsuya whimpers, kissing Atsushi's neck. "Take your clothes off." 

"But I don't want to get up," Atsushi complains with a light pout. Tatsuya sighs with a fond smile, kneeling up and tugging at Atsushi's pants. At least he lifts his hips enough for Tatsuya to pull them off. "I don't want to take my shirt off, though."

"That's fine," Tatsuya smiles, shifting further down Atsushi's body and lining their cocks up together, wrapping his fingers around both of them. "Just don't complain to me if we make a mess of it."

"I never complain about that," Atsushi replies, and that much is true. He loves it when thy end up messy and he especially appreciates the way Tatsuya looks when he's dishevelled. He's deemed that worth a ruined shirt before. 

Atsushi wraps a hand around their cocks too, completely covering Tatsuya's hand. Sucking in a shaky breath, Tatsuya lets Atsushi set their pace, guiding both of their hands up and down. He's slow and unhurried as ever, ignoring Tatsuya's whines for more. It feels good though, Tatsuya can't deny that, even if Atsushi has him shaking with desperation. He knows that it'll only make everything feel even better in the end.

"Hey, Muro-chin," Atsushi speaks up, nuzzling against him. "You like my hands, so I put them all over you. It's my turn. You know what I want."

Tatsuya laughs quietly, looking up at him. "Yes I do."

He brings his free hand to Atsushi's mouth, pushing two fingers past his lips. Humming happily around them, Atsushi closes his eyes and sucks, sliding his tongue over them and then between them. Tatsuya pauses for a moment just to watch, because Atsushi looks so blissful like this. He knows that Atsushi has an oral fixation, that he loves things in his mouth, and right now he's just happily lost in his own world and Tatsuya smiles, feeling a rush of fondness.

"You're ridiculously cute like this," Tatsuya murmurs, and that makes Atsushi crack an eye open.

"M'not," he replies around Tatsuya's fingers.

"Yeah you are," Tatsuya says, then gasps as Atsushi starts stroking him again. "Ah—fuck, Atsushi."

Stroking them both in earnest now, Atsushi sucks harder at Tatsuya's fingers. Tatsuya's hips jerk desperately as Atsushi speeds up and he can feel his orgasm building, the desire coiling tightly in his belly as he looks down and sees the precome gathering at the head of Atsushi's flushed cock.

"Are you going to come?" he asks, adjusting his grip and teasing the head of Atsushi's cock with his thumb. Atsushi whimpers and Tatsuya grins. "You _are_. You're so close, aren't you? Are you going to moan for me, Atsushi? Are you going to say my name?"

"Ngh," Atsushi grunts, Tatsuya's fingers slipping out of his mouth. He's stroking them both desperately now, no rhythm, no finesse, just the need to come. " _Tatsuya_."

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes, watching as Atsushi comes all over both of them. "Just like that."

"You too," Atsushi urges. "Come on. I want to hear you."

"Atsushi," Tatsuya gasps out, grabbing for Atsushi's arm, shaking as he comes. "Oh, oh—"

"Mm," Atsushi sounds happy, pulling Tatsuya close, not caring about the mess they've made. He kisses Tatsuya hard, pulling back with a smile. "I like when you moan my name."

"I like when you moan mine," Tatsuya replies with another brief kiss. "I want to make you moan it more often. Maybe I'll set some time aside so I can figure out all the different ways to make you moan my name, and all the different ways it can sound when you're saying it."

"Mm, okay," Atsushi agrees easily, smiling against Tatsuya's lips. "That sounds like fun."


End file.
